


I'll be coming for your love, okay?

by The_FlamingTiger



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: In which Weiss needs a break, and the whole group tags along. Blake and Yang, obviously, take the opportunity to be the fools in love they are.





	I'll be coming for your love, okay?

When Sun contacted them saying Weiss needed to relax and that she was driving him crazy by taking all the stress out on him, Blake and Yang were a bit concerned about how they could help. The two had barely been able to survive the Schnee's overwhelming stressful routine when they were students at Beacon. They couldn't imagine what it would be like having to live through it as she was working as the CEO of a whole company.

Not that they blamed her. Her family- her father- didn't leave a kind legacy to her, and Weiss wanted to rebuild the SDC to fit the world after war. She wanted it to be a symbol of the new era in which the racism and the abuse towards faunus, the corrupt ways and the bigotry were not associated to her name. It was a long road to travel, and a lot of weight on her shoulders too, especially for someone as young as her. Weiss Schnee being Weiss Schnee believed that doing it all by overworking herself would be plausible.

It wasn't. 

Sun understood her, of course he did. They had been dating for some years, after all. It had been enough for him to learn to read her and know how her mind worked. So if he called to ask for help, it meant that things were bad. Really bad. A whole new level of bad. Probably not as bad as she was when they started at Beacon, but still.

So these beach days at Menagerie weren't really about Blake and Yang. They were about getting Weiss' mind off of work and saving Sun's ears from exploding. They figured they would make the best of it, though, and enjoy their brief break.

Blake had forgotten how good it felt to smell the salty waters of the Menagerian sea, to feel the warm and smooth sand under her feet, to be free from the busy life at Vale. So she rested her head on Yang's shoulder and sighed, looking at the horizon as the waves crashed. The blonde had her left arm wrapped around her girlfriend and smiled at her friends as they played volleyball. Nora and Oscar had teamed up againt Jaune and Ren. The woman said it was to keep both teams balanced, which made Jaune let out a high pitched "hey!"

"Place your bets." Yang whispered to Blake and Ruby. "I bet fifty bucks that Nora and Oscar win."

"You know I don't like losing," Blake answered and got laughter out of the brawler.

"I wanna bet on a tie!" Ruby said.

"You're on, sis."

The match went on. It was a very smooth win for Nora and Oscar, who high fived each other and teased Jaune for losing even with Ren on his team. The blond was pouting while his teammate patted him on the back. 

"It's not that bad, Jaune." Ren's soft voice was soothing. "You could've been hit on the face more."

"Ya bet he could!" Nora shouted.

"Aww man..." Ruby pouted beside Yang. "Can't believe I lost fifty lien..."

"You should know better than to make bets against me. My Yang-tuition is the best!"

"Yang-tuition?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Yup! Yang intuition. The best, hottest and sharpest intuition in all Remnant!"

"Of course it is." Blake's eyes rolled. 

"Ooohhh is that a challenge, Belladonna?"

"I don't know. Is it?" the sarcasm in the faunus' voice could actually cut flesh.

"You're on. I bet I win against you and Sun."

"Alone?"

"Of course not, dummy. I'm gonna team up with Weiss."

"Oh no, the short princess and buff blonde. How am I gonna win now?"

"Do I have to remind you of that time you lost when you played against us?"

"I was sick."

Yang laughed. "Of course you were. Now come on, let's get the lovebirds out of their make out session. There are children in the beach." she helped her girlfriend up. "Nora! Gimme the ball!"

The redhead threw the ball at her, which she caught with her prosthetic. The pair walked to Sun and Weiss, who were kissing in an isolated corner. Yang threw the ball at them, which caused yelps to come from the couple.

"Yang Xiao Long! What was that for?!" Weiss yelled at the taller woman.

"Blake thinks she and Sun can beat you and me in volleyball. Wanna give these two babies a show?"

A spark of confidence and competitiveness sparked in the CEO's eyes. "You are going to regret the day you challenged my abilities, Blake Belladonna. I'm gonna beat you so hard in this game that you will never set foot in this beach court. I'm gonna burn down your legacy! I am going to-"

"Let's go!" Sun shot up, running to the improvised court. Weiss rolled her eyes affectionately and walked there too, with her friends right behind her.

"A hundred lien?"

"A hundred lien."

When the trio got there, Sun was already stretching. Weiss slapped his butt playfully as she passed him. "Such a nice butt, Sunny boy. Too bad it's gonna be kicked into oblivion."

Blake and Yang laughed out loud and then got into position in the opposite sides. The game started, and Sun and Blake were the first ones to score. They teased their girlfriends about it as they started setting an advantage, but they didn't notice that the duo was purposefully going easy on them. The tallest woman was letting the ball hit her for the sake of absorbing impact, storing up energy. By the faunus' tenth score, Weiss and Yang cut the fairplay off and started taking the game seriously. 

Soon enough, they surpassed the other team, only taking two aces. The game was about to end. 14×12. Yang was about to serve and smirked as her eyes turned red. She used her semblance to throw the ball at the opponents, and aced powerfully. Weiss' arms were up in celebration and the two women did a small victory dance. They were receiving indignant stares from their respective girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Hey! I didn't know semblances were allowed! Cheaters!" Sun accused.

"Sun, Sun, sunny Sun... I just gave back the ten points you two aced." Yang smirked. "And Blake knows semblances are allowed. She just never uses hers."

"Because I play clean." Blake narrowed her eyes, causing Yang to stick her tongue out.

"Yang and I took it easy on you two. We let you make ten points and think you were going to win!"

"I want a rematch." Sun crossed his arms.

"So do I." Blake raised her hand to high five her friend.

"Okay. But if you lose again, you owe me two hundred."

"Bring it on."

The game started over, and this time both teams gave their best. It went on and on, none of them being able to keep an advantage for too long. The four were exhausted by the time both teams had aced 26. Ruby got up and walked to the court.

"Okay! We get it! You're all great and very competitive and stuff. Now get off so Ilia and I can kick Uncle Qrow and dad's butts."

And that's how the legendary game of the four best volleyball players of their group- as Weiss liked to call it- ended with a tie. She and Sun went to a kiosk to get themselves some coconut water, bickering as usual. Blake and Yang observed them with fond smiles, glad to see them back to their playful banter. 

They decided to get in the water to refresh themselves a little, and Yang left her prosthetic with Blake's parents so it wouldn't get salt in it. Not that it would break, but it was a pain to get it cleaned up later. Yang really didn't want to have to do it, so she just took it off. They walked to a more secluded area of the beach, wanting to share a more intimate moment. When they got to a calmer spot, they looked at the ocean for a while. Then they went in, playfully splashing water at each other. At some point, though, water got in Blake's cat ears, which made them stop before somthing like that happened again. 

The couple decided to just let the waves hit them pleasantly, and to hold each other while they did. It was unclear who kissed whom first, but they were soon making out with the the ocean and the rocks as their only witnesses. Blake's hands were on Yang's boobs as the blonde's own hand made their way to the shorter's butt. They teased and groped and moaned in each other's mouths, holding their pleasure to themselves. 

Yang separated from the kiss and started sucking on Blake's pulse point. The ravenette's hands went to her girlfriend's hair, pushing her more into her neck. As she felt the tension rising, with Yang's hand traveling from her butt to her center, she tried speaking through her small moans.

"Yang... not here. Someone might show up."

Yang raised her head, and looked Blake in the eyes. "Do you really wanna stop?"

"Yes." Blake answered, pecking the blonde on the nose. "We can always finish later tonight." her voice was seductive, sending shivers down Yang's spine.

"Okay." the brawler smiled softly. "Can we... keep kissing, though?" This was one of the things Blake loved the most ablut her. Yang never pressured her, never pushed her to beyond her limits, and never did anything she didn't consent to. She was always caring and respectful, always trying to make her as comfortable as possible, if not more.

"Of course, sunshine."

And so they did, sharing soft kisses. Then harder ones. They kept going like that until the sun began to set, and the purples and oranges and pinks got their eyes. They were awestruck by the beauty of what nature was displaying right in front of their eyes. Their smiles reached their eyes, and their gazes fell back on each other. It was like the beauty of the setting sun and the rising moon was reflected in them, and they were melting and mixing with one another.

"Blake?" Yang called as the other woman rested her forehead against her own.

"Hm?"

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too, sunshine."

And with ocean kissing the sun behind them, they finished their day with a final kiss.


End file.
